ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Flowgo Broadcast Corporation
Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation is a Central European children's entertainment broadcasting alliance based in Budapest, Hungary, formed as a joint venture between Flowgo Television, Xilam Animation and Zinkia Entertainment, in 2006. The alliance produces time-shift transmissions for children of the Central European Flowgo brands, and also produces the 6-channel entertainment broadcast for children without a change in schedule. In 2009, the channel was acquired by Mediaset, and it became the children's thematic branch of the Italian station. In 2011, Mediaset closed the alliance and doubled the alliance in Mediaset Spain, ending the existence of most of the TV shows of the Flowgo Television brand. History Beginnings (2005-2006) , Flowgo Television also produced Shuriken School: Mission World, for Flowgo Jr., produced from 2007 to 2009, airing in over 16 countries.]] In 2005, Xilam Entertainment and Zinkia Entertainment announced that they purchased the rights to the Flowgo branded television series, and they became the true protocol for their services. In 2006, Flowgo Television announced a joint venture of Xilam Animation and Zinkia Entertainment to form the satellite-only alliance of six-year-old children's entertainment broadcasts in Central Europe, known as the Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation. Just two months before the premiere of Shuriken School on August 28, 2006, he joined Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation on June 15, 2006, with transmissions for Central European children of the Flowgo brand released the next day. Before the launch of the broadcast, the transmission montage of the television programs of the brand Flowgo, Pocoyo and Shuriken School, was shown on the front of the icon of the countdown of sixty hours before the launch. After the launch, the alliance manages the television programs of the Flowgo brand and the Zinkia productions, the Central European television rights of Pocoyo and Shuriken School, in the Jetix association. Rights (2006-2007) After Shuriken School premiered on August 28, 2006, the Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation officially manages the Flowgo television songs and Zinkia's two animated television productions, with the television rights of Pocoyo and Shuriken School, and were 70% smaller of reogrinzaion of infantile entertainment, with 80% of mediocre reviews. In September 2006, Flowgo Television announced a partnership with Jetix Animation Concepts to create Jetix's first animated television series for young children, based on the Flowgo brand's licenses, called Baby Christina's World, as the first Jetix Europe original series. It was broadcasted only in Europe and Latin America. Animated Transmissions (2007-2010) In 2007, the recurring broadcasts of Romanian-Hungarian children from Flowgo Channel were launched through Flowgo SuperBaby (renamed as simply SuperBaby in 2009) and the 15-day transmission of Flowgo Jr., exclusive to Flowgo Jr., exclusive to DIGI to through channels 77/78 in Romania and Hungary. In May, it was announced that Flowgo Television is producing the spin-off to Shuriken School, commisioned by CBeebies, for Flowgo Jr., airing from 2007 to 2009. In 2009, Mediaset acquired an alliance. As of 2009, Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation was the new subsidiary of Mediaset. The Flowgo Channel transmissions began in 2008 on NTV Plus in Russia and Ukraine, followed by NC + in Poland, as of December 2008. Flowgo Channel +1 of Flowgo Channel with only one hour of duration was also released exclusively on Cyfrowy Polsat in Poland, together with Flowgo Jr. and its one-hour change of only one hour in Poland Flowgo Jr. +1. Closure of the Alliance At the end of 2010, Mediaset announced that the alliance would close in 2011 and folded it in the Spanish subsidiary version of Mediaset. It was eliminated in 2011, and the transmissions were folded to the rest of the broadcasts of the central channels of Central Europe, ending the existence of all of the Flowgo TV series. Transmissions At the time of the launch, transmissions for children from the Flowgo brand in Central Europe were aimed at programming, with the use of the contents of the children's line. It mainly uses the children's contents of the Flowgo-branded properties' programming, such as Kirk and Shuriken School: Mission World, which are commisioned by CBeebies. See also * Flowgo Television * Xilam Animation * Zinkia Entertainment Category:Central Europe Category:Media in Budapest Category:Central European companies Category:Flowgo Corporation subsidiaries Category:Xilam Category:Zinkia Entertainment Category:Media companies of Hungary Category:Flowgo Broadcasting Corporation Category:Joint ventures Category:Companies established in 2006 Category:Companies disestablished in 2011 Category:Family of transmissions Category:Transmissional collection Category:Transmissional companies Category:Jetix Europe